Caminos separados
by LadyTurbalina
Summary: Aviso de spoilers para los que no hayan leído Sneak Peak: Midnighter. Es difícil olvidar a alguien que has amado.


El sol le cegaba pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarlo, era inevitable, le recordaba a él. Midnighter volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la calle a la que daba la ventana de su apartamento, no porque le interesaran lo más mínimo los viandantes que paseaban acompañados de sus charlas superficiales, sino porque necesitaba descansar un poco los ojos ya deslumbrados por la luz.

Una vez más, repitió el ritual, y alzó la vista para contemplar el sol. Así se sentía algo menos solo, y es que cada vez se arrepentía más de su decisión, ¡nunca debería haber dejado a Apollo!

Cierto que no estaba totalmente solo, la parpadeante lucecita del teléfono le recordaba que tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas, que seguramente serían del chico al que había conocido la noche anterior, en busca de otra apasionante cita.

-Apasionante por los cojones… - refunfuñó para sí.

Pensándolo bien, cada vez todo era más absurdo. Cuanto mayor era su esfuerzo por pasar página y olvidar a Andrew, más sentía que lo necesitaba a su lado. Los demás chicos tan sólo conseguían ser una distracción pasajera, y ahora incluso le irritaban porque los terminaba comparando con Andrew irremediablemente; Y al concluir que en efecto, todos aquellos hombres no le llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos a su antiguo amante, maldecía en voz baja y luego alta su jodida decisión.

Cerró los ojos que ahora lagrimeaban por la exposición constante a la luz solar, era hora de dejar ese jueguecito e intentar pensar en otra cosa.

Fue directo al baño con la intención de darse una ducha para relajarse, se miró en el espejo y comprobó que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Eso es por hacer el gilipollas.- le dijo a su reflejo.

Cuando se comía el coco estaba de un humor de perros, y ese no era un día diferente. Se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y sin ganas de ver a nadie. Desgraciadamente, esa misma tarde iría con Dick a interrogar a unos putos mafiosos que estaban traficando con drogas que convertían a sus víctimas en zombis que actuaban a su merced. No podría quedarse en el apartamento para no hacer nada, que era precisamente lo que le apetecía.

Se desnudó, entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua fría le cayera directamente sobre la nuca y se deslizara por su ancha espalda.

-Quizás pueda desquitarme, un poco de diversión no me vendría mal.

La perspectiva de repente se le hizo apetecible, los pobres desgraciados de esa tarde iban a pagar por sus crímenes y además le iban a servir para descargar la tensión que tenía acumulada. Total, por eso era Midnighter, él no era un "héroe".

El agua seguía saliendo fría, y empezaba a tiritar. Seguro que el calentador estaba apagado.

-¡Andrew! –gritó para que le oyera. - ¡Enciende el calentador, el agua está helada!

Ante su propia estupidez, quedó mudo. Andrew no se encontraba en aquel apartamento, él lo había abandonado pero era difícil renunciar a las viejas costumbres: llamarle desde la ducha para pedirle encender el calentador, o una toalla; también llamarlo cuando estaba fuera para preguntarle qué tal estaba, o echarle la regañina por una tontería; y darle las buenas noches con un beso.

-Mierda, mierda…

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua, y el labio le temblaba intentando contener el lamento.

-Tú le dejaste, así que jódete. –Se frotó la cara con las manos como si así pudiera ahuyentar el llanto, pero en lugar de eso continuó con más fuerza.- ¡No tienes derecho a estar así, tú tienes la culpa de todo! Ahora él…

Detuvo sus palabras, ¿ahora Andrew le estaría olvidando? ¿Y estaría sufriendo? La sola idea le ponía enfermo. Notó un revoltijo de nervios en el estómago, imaginarle llorando después de marcharse le rompía el corazón. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuera tan buena idea marcharse, quizás se había equivocado.

Salió trastabillando de la ducha, desde luego que no había sido relajante. Miró el espejo del baño y se encontró aún más demacrado que antes de la ducha. Sus ojos reflejaban una debilidad que le hubiera gustado no ver jamás.

-¡No me mires así!

Estampó el puño contra el cristal, que se agrietó y cortó su mano. Se sintió un poco mejor al ver su imagen rota en pedazos. Eso era lo que se merecía, se dijo.

Bastaba de pensar en Andrew por el momento. Pero el sol seguía brillando en lo alto, no podría olvidarle.


End file.
